<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the pain in which they’ve been, And all the names they’ve atrophied by Impidimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798294">All the pain in which they’ve been, And all the names they’ve atrophied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impidimp/pseuds/Impidimp'>Impidimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Author is trans, Gen, LGBT, Seawing royal family, Trangender themes, trans turtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impidimp/pseuds/Impidimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As next in line for the Seawing throne Princess Turtle has lived her entire life with her identity meticulously built for her. Now he takes things into his own claws.</p><p>(AU where Turtle is a trans man. Anemone comes into play later in the story ;D<br/>Also warning! Turtle uses she/her pronouns in the story before his transition.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coral/Gill (Wings of Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first ever fic so it’s not that great but I hope you can somewhat enjoy it.<br/>But basically I’ve had this idea floating around in my head forever now. As someone who relates a lot to Turtle as a character and as someone who is a nb trans masc it’s fun to think about how events may have been different had Turtle also been trans. Also trans Turtle is just my personal HC so,<br/>Also Turtle is referred to using she/her pronouns before he transitions so if you are sensitive to that stuff please be warned. &lt;3<br/>Anyway hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dragonet hatching that changes fate forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night Turtle hatched was a lot like most other summer nights. The sky was clear of most clouds, allowing the stars and two of Pyhrria’s moons to reflect brightly on the ocean surface miles above the Deep Palace. Queen Coral resided inside the royal hatchery, anxiously awaiting for her soon to be successor to hatch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To call Coral a nervous wreck would be an understatement, although most would say her anxious state was well expected. After the terrible demises that had befallen the royal family’s past few daughters, whether they had been unhatched or grown, Coral was certainly expecting something, anything to go wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coral sat in nerve-wracking silence, completely alone in a low lit corner of the hatchery. She watched breathlessly as the blob like shape of the dragonet inside the egg she had tucked close to her belly began to writhe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The movements were subtle at first, not much more than a tap of the claw or flick of the tail, but as the century long minutes passed the dragonet began to move more and more. Soon the infant dragon was fighting hard to put the first crack into the dark green shell surrounding it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coral felt panic rise in her chest. Her mind started racing. Had the past dragonets she’d hatched struggled this much? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bring herself to remember. It was as if the entirety of the ocean around her had turned a terrible inky black and the only thing that now or had ever existed was this nursery, and the struggling dragonet inside the egg before her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coral’s heart beat loudly behind her scales. Was this dragonet going to die as horribly as all the others had? Was all this time Coral had spent unmoving, relentlessly watching and praying for this egg to hatch safely all for nothing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, as if a spell had been suddenly broken the egg burst open. The slimy insides of the egg filled the water around Coral and for a split second she was sure that she had just witnessed her dragonet explode in front of her. Just a moment later the water around her settled, and Coral let out the tiniest of gasps. There in front of her, clear as day, rest a plump deep emerald green dragonet curled around itself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coral careened her neck down to gently nuzzle her new greatest achievement. The dragonet let out the tiniest of squawks as she brushed against it. Coral kept herself steady, so not to wake from the dream she was living. She finally had an heir to her throne, one that she will protect with her life. One that she will never take her eyes off of again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the Courtyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Princess Turtle and Queen Coral are on their way to a meeting with Coral’s advisors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Come along now darling, we mustn’t be late for today’s meeting with the advisors,” Queen Coral flashed quickly in Aquatic as she gave a light tug on the harness that was faceted around Turtle’s chest. The now 2 year old Seawing Princess was sluggishly swimming behind her mother. For the past two years Turtle and Coral had been essentially attached tail-to-tail by a special harness made out of a strange type of rubbery seaweed. This harness made it completely impossible for Turtle for to leave from The Queen’s sight at anytime. Coral had decided this was the best way to keep Turtle protected as she grew.</p>
<p>    “I just don’t know why you have to have these meetings so early in the morning,” Turtle flickered back through her scales. Above the water’s surface the sun had barely started to rise over the horizon and the Deep Palace was hauntingly quiet as most dragons still slept away peacefully in their homes. “And I don’t understand why you make me sit there and listen to everything the council has to talk about. Couldn’t I just stay out of the way and take a nap in the corner instead?”</p>
<p>    “Of course not Turtle, don’t be silly! We’ve been over this, you need to learn how to handle your royal duties as soon as possible. Not to mention that the outstanding progress you’ve made with your abilities will be the main subject of today’s meeting.”</p>
<p>    “Oh boy, more magic discussions,” Turtle let out a water logged sigh as her scales flickered.<br/>    About a year ago Turtle had taken the same animus test that all Seawing dragonets are required to take. Though most dragonets are around three years old when they are scheduled to take the test, but being the Princess, Queen Coral had insisted that Turtle be scheduled to take the test earlier than most other dragonets would. As luck would have it, turns out that Turtle did indeed possess the gift of animus magic.</p>
<p>    Since the discovery of Turtle’s power she was now not only been destined to be the next heir of the Seawing throne, but also the terrifying secret weapon that the Seawings would use to end the war. It was a lot of expectation, Turtle despised it.</p>
<p>    Coral swam briskly through the beautiful reef tunnels of the Deep Palace with Turtle following suit as they made their way towards the meeting hall. They passed through a balcony like hallway which over looked a large courtyard. The yard was decorated with a luscious reef garden that was swarming with small fish and other various colorful sea creatures. To her surprise Turtle also spotted a group of young Seawings swimming throughout the reef.</p>
<p>    The dragonets looked to be slightly older than Turtle, perhaps only by a year or two. They chased after each other, laughing and flashing quick words in Aquatic. They were passing a brightly colored shell through the water, tackling each other and giggling as each new dragonet got ahold of the shell. Turtle couldn’t help but feel an ache in her chest.</p>
<p>    Coral noticed Turtle gazing longingly at the dragonets in the yard, “oh my, pay no attention to your brothers dear. They must have gotten bored while waiting for their morning tutor to meet up with them. They certainly give their teachers a clawful. I don’t think I’ll ever hear the end of it,” she flashed dismissively.</p>
<p>    The pair eventually made it to the meeting hall. Coral sat down in a large throne at one end of the long intricately engraved table. Around the table sat each of the Queen’s advisors who bowed respectfully as Turtle and Coral entered the room. Turtle sat off to Coral’s side in a smaller make-shift throne which had just recently been added to the room’s decore.</p>
<p>    The meeting was just as boring as Turtle had expected. All the advisors wanted to talk about was how well Turtle’s magic was coming along, and how they intended to destroy their enemies with her horrifying powers. Turtle spent a majority of the time spacing out, thinking about her brothers in the courtyard. Thinking about how much fun it would be just to be able to swim freely and play like they do. How nice it would be to not have so much expectation pushing down on her every moment. How wonderful it would be just to be like her brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>